1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a seal and in particular to one which will give light and produce music when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seal is a device used to identify or replace the signature of an individual or organization and to authenticate written matter purportedly emanating from such individual or organization. The use of seals is very ancient, examples of great antiquity occurring in China, Egypt, Greece, Rome and other places. However, the seal never changes in structure thereby making it dull and monotonous.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seal which will give light and produce music when in use.